


the lady doth protest too much, methinks

by shinyhappyfitsofrage



Series: the story of love is hello, goodbye [12]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance, at my own self, im laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhappyfitsofrage/pseuds/shinyhappyfitsofrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is so completely lame I don’t even have any words for how lame this is so I’m just gonna stick with lame, like absolutely the lamest thing I have ever done in my entire life, Wally, which includes going to the midnight premiere of Avatar: The Last Airbender on a date. Let me also say that in my seventeen years nothing has ever made me want to go out and play sports or something very jock more than this gymnasium right here.”</p><p>Prompt #12517 - nerdy</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lady doth protest too much, methinks

“This is so completely lame I don’t even have any words for how lame this is so I’m just gonna stick with lame, like absolutely the _lamest_ thing I have ever done in my entire life, Wally, which includes going to the midnight premiere of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ on a date. Let me also say that in my seventeen years nothing has ever made me want to go out and play sports or something very jock more than this gymnasium right here.”

Wally frown, glancing up from the note he was currently writing on his clipboard. _Check wires at J-Panel_  “A date? With who?”

“ _Laaaame_ ,” says Artemis again, drawing the word out. “And you’re probably the lamest one of them all.”

He fidgets by his science project. “I will take that as a grudging compliment.”

Artemis scoffs and crosses her arms, glaring at a passing couple of guys in glasses and pimples as if they have personally offended her. He can tell by the set of their shoulders and the stillness of their mouths that they are currently putting an impressive amount of effort into not staring at her.

Because she does stand out, and Wally hates to admit it, and he hates to comply with the average _nerd_ stereotype. Artemis is what would happen is Megan Fox walked into your average chess club team. Artemis is a BMW in a junkyard of old Toyotas and Camrys. Artemis, with her narrowed grey eyes and leather jacket and golden ponytail that hurts someone every time she moves her head, is the perfect red carnation accidentally planted in a sea of dandelions.

“To be fair,” he says, in an attempt to console her, “you look _really_ hot in comparison.”

She looks over at him with one eyebrow arched and her lips slightly open, and it occurs to him that maybe it didn’t sound very consoling at all. “I will take that as an unintended insult,” she says stiffly, and she mutters something under her breath. Wally smiles.

She denies it later, but when he goes to accept his gold medal for overall achievement, she applauds louder than anyone else.


End file.
